


The Itsy Bitsy Spider Went Up the Water Spout

by FebruaryFun



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A little, Electrocution, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: Down came the rain and washed the spider out.Peter is gets caught in a really bad storm while out patrolling. When he doesn't come home, May calls Tony to find him.





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider Went Up the Water Spout

When it started to rain, Peter didn't think anything of it. He'd gone patrolling in the rain before, and since Homecoming, Mr. Stark had made his suit waterproof. Or more accurately, water resistant. It didn't always keep all the water out, like when the rain was so heavy that you couldn't see more than a foot or two ahead of you and you were still sitting on a rooftop somewhere. Peter shivered as he tried to block out some of the noise from the rain, but even with the way his suit filtered sensory information, the downpour was deafening. He couldn't see a thing, his spidey sense was useless, and the sound of rain felt like hammers on the inside of his skull. And then the thunder started. Peter covered his ears and sobbed as each clap of thunder and flash of lightning sent spikes of pain shooting through his head. He felt sick. He couldn't breathe. Karen tried to tell him something, but her voice grated against her ears, causing Peter to sob out a quiet, "Too loud."

Karen's volume reduced to accommodate Peter's sensory overload, barely audible over the rain. "_Peter, your body temperature is low. You need to get-_"

Peter's spidey sense suddenly kicked in violently, causing Peter to look up towards the source of the apparent danger. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. A moment too late, his eyes widened in realization. There was searing heat, then everything went black.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Tony was working in his lab when he got the call, music turned up loud to drown out the sound of the rain. He almost didn't hear it, FRIDAY suddenly cutting off the music. "_Sir, May Parker is calling you._"

Tony kept tinkering with the modified blaster in front of him, unconcerned. She called every once in awhile, normally to tell Tony that Peter had homework or something that would prevent him from coming over to the compound. "Put her on speaker. Oh, and turn the volume up so I can hear her over this damn storm."

FRIDAY did just that, a soft click indicating that the line had connected. "Hey May, what's up?"

"Is Peter with you?"

Tony finally set down his blaster, dread suddenly seizing him. "No. He was supposed to go home after patrol this evening. Is he not back yet?"

"No, he's not." May sounded like she was on the verge of calling the cops. But she couldn't call the cops and tell them that Spider-man had gone missing... so she called Tony. "He isn't answering his phone, and I'm worried he got caught in the storm."

"Yeah. Yeah, he's probably just stuck taking shelter somewhere." Tony wasn't sure if he was reassuring May or himself. Probably both. "I'll get a location on his suit and see about going and picking him up. I might have to wait until the rain lets up a little bit."

"Thank you," May sighed. "I'll be waiting with towels and hot chocolate when you get back. I have a feeling we'll need it." With that, she hung up.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

"FRIDAY, ping Peter's suit and figure out where he is." Tony's tinkering lay long-forgotten on his work bench, the engineer working instead on getting his suit ready to fly in the rain. After a moment of waiting, Tony glared impatiently at the metal plates. "Come on, FRIDAY, where is he?!"

"I'm sorry sir, I'm trying to find the signal. It appears that Peter's suit is offline."

"Fuck," Tony whispered under his breath, moving faster. "Give me his last known location and vitals. I'm going to get him." He got into his suit as FRIDAY pulled up the information. He sucked in a sharp breath as he glanced over Peter's last known location and vitals. Peter was on the roof, in the middle of a thunderstorm, with no cover. And just before his suit went offline, his heart rate and neurological activity suddenly went haywire. Tony made the connection immediately.

Peter had been struck by lighting.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Even in his suit, Tony couldn't get far from the compound without having to turn back, the rain too heavy to properly navigate in. _I need to fix that_, Tony thought to himself. _A little rain shouldn't be able to stop the suit. _He started working on some possible solutions while he waited, unable to sit still. The storm raged on at the same intensity for an hour. It was the longest hour of Tony's life. As soon as the rain started to let up, Tony was gone, flying towards Peter's last known location. His mind was reeling all over again. What if Peter wasn't there? What if the lightning strike did permanent damage? What if he was-? No, nope, not going there. He needed to focus on finding Peter, so he could bring him home and look after him while he recovered. Because he _would_ recover. He had to.

"FRIDAY, I don't see him. Are you getting anything from the suit?"

"_No, sir, Peter's suit is completely offline._"

"What about the tracker?"

"_Offline as well. If it was a lightning strike, as you've theorized, the suit and all its features may be permanently inactive._"

"Damnit."

Tony went to the rooftop where his suit had last been detected, but he didn't see Peter anywhere. It wasn't exactly like there was anywhere for him to be hiding up there, either. Peter wasn't in the nearby alleys (thank whatever gods may be up there- if Tony found Peter laying in an alley, he might have lost it). He was already firing up EDITH for the first time, trying to see if he could locate Peter, when something dropped down behind him.

Peter froze, a staring at the glowing circle of light aimed at his face. "H-hey Mr. Stark."

Tony lowered the blaster immediately. "Kid! What the hell happened?! Your aunt and I had a panic attack- whoa, kid? Hey, hey, come here." He pulled Peter into his arms, concerned. Just as he'd begun to launch into a lecture about not getting caught in storms and not checking in with someone, the boy had started twitching and shaking. Tony held him up until the episode passed. "What happened to you?"

"I-i think I got struck by lightning. My web shooters kinda freaked out and I ended up stuck to a building."

Oh. That explained it a little. The webs took a few hours to decay. "Are you okay? Hey, take off your mask and look at me."

Tony's eyes widened as Peter removed his mask. Spiderweb-like burns covered his face and obviously went down further on his body, and Tony may have laughed at the irony if the situation was any less grim. Peter's eyes were glazed over, like he wasn't quite processing what was going on around him. He suddenly closed his eyes and covered his ears. "T-too much..." Without a filter, he was getting quickly overstimulated, even more sensitive to stimulants than normal.

"Okay, okay, put the mask back on, it's okay." Tony needed to get Peter back to the compound. He was in no state to go home yet. "FRIDAY, call ahead to the compound, Pete's going to need some serious medical treatment. Scan him and send them a list of his injuries." He picked Peter up. "Okay, Peter, let's get you fixed up."

Tony needed to make some modifications to his suit, including linking Karen to a weather radar. He wasn't going to let Peter get caught in a storm ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited stream-of-consciousness, so it probably sucks (at least compared to my other writing). Still, I hope you enjoyed it, and I would really appreciate a comment! Comments help motivate writers to make more content! Thanks for reading.


End file.
